


Bedroom novelties.

by Burgercherrycake



Category: Naruto
Genre: BDSM, Dom Uzumaki Naruto, F/M, Sex Toys, Sub haruno sakura
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:06:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24519676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgercherrycake/pseuds/Burgercherrycake
Summary: Sakura exploring her marriage.
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 25





	Bedroom novelties.

"Aah, hah, hah" sakura panted as naruto continued to rub two ice cubes on each of her nipples. By now, they were red, swollen and painfully erect. Occasionally, he would bring down his mouth to give lick, bite or play with her pebbled nipples. The gag in her mouth restrained her screams and only desperate pants and moans managed to escape through.

Needless to say, her husband's expertise in bed was well known to her. She had been married off to the head of the uzumaki clan last spring. Sakura, being the disciple of lady tsunade, was selected as the representative of the senju. Naruto was her childhood friend, and as they grew up, she began noticing his boyish charms give way to manliness. Not to mention, she couldnt quite contain her happiness when he asked for her hand in marriage beneath their favourite sakura tree.

And as they explored their marriage, it turned out that naruto was a professional in bedroom. Her first time still manages to make her blush. 

Now coming to her current predicament, today they had decided to try out bondage, which resulted in sakura getting her hands and legs tied to the bed as her husband dominates over her body.


End file.
